moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis T. Steelbarrow
Francis Turner Steelbarrow is a man only in his early thirties, but already feels like an old man. He was once a soldier of fortune, yet now, he has wallowed away in a pile of gold and alcohol. He is in a position of power, owning several factories all across the Eastern Kingdoms that produce powerful rifles and other weaponry. He supplies them with ammunition depots and has employed several workers, making trade his number one flow of income. He is currently co-owning the Turner and Sinclair Company, giving himself a powerful seat of power, as well as a curtain to fall back on. He was also involved heavily in the underground crime mafia known only by the name, The Family. Of course, nobody knows he is in fact a member of said mafia. He merely had a position of power in it. He is officially a businessman, but is also said to me a mercenary. Public Knowledge To the naked eye of most commoners, Francis appears to be a loud-mouthed drunk who somehow makes a lot of coin. He dresses well, despite his behavior, and his company is well known to that of the public who are involved with trading. He was known as the right-hand and shadow of Daxterion Sinclair, constantly going everywhere with him. It seems these to were inseparable. His records are fairly easy to access in the City Hall, as he has nothing to hide. Official Records * Birthdate: June/10/10 L.C * Sex: Male * Occupation: Official and Licensed Vendor, Military Rifleman (Redacted), Official Citizenship: Stormwind, Noble Title: Commoner/Politician * Slim criminal record including minor cases of assault and petty theft. Has several charges of sexual harassment and public indecency, as well as disturbing the peace. Was charged with unlawful possession of a firearm. Major strike for association with Mortwake Trading Company. Charged with attempted manslaughter. * Commendations for outstanding performance in the battlefield and housing the homeless of Westfall. Outstanding performance in combat with criminal forces, and the dismantling of a crime family. * Record of working with the Argent Dawn in Northrend. * Official lawyer is that of a Daxterion Sinclair. * Diagnosed with post-war trauma regarding post traumatic stress disorder and slight psychopathy. * Registered to carry a firearm legally in Stormwind. Physical Description Starting out, Francis was at a tall height of 6 foot 4, nearly 6 foot 5, with his athletic body tone to add up a weight of almost 190 pounds. Just looking directly at the man, one would almost instantly notice he only has one eye. The other eye he still has is rather drab color of olive green. Francis would also have one amputated leg with some sort of gnomish metal leg device keeping him up (Described below). He also has a medium-thick Westfall 'hick' accent. Almost always has a red handkerchief around his neck, hanging loose. Francis would be described as a -slightly- handsome man. No real defining features other than his very pointed chin; everything else basic. He would have short black hair, slicked back with some form of solution he oils on every morning. He would have a rather thick black beard now, forgetting to shave it off every morning, even though he means to. IC History Francis Turner Steelbarrow was born into a poor family in Westfall. Before the great depression of Westfall, his family was still poor, as were some farmers there. His parents did not have the ripe crops to harvest from rich soil. He had dry plants to scrap up from the dry dirt. Francis was born on a very, very warm day in Westfall. Especially hotter than the usual unbearable heat. When he was born, Francis was instantly noted at being a very healthy child. Even the doctor stated he was one of the most healthy children born in Westfall he'd seen come out of the womb. From that point, Francis' father knew this child was something special. When Francis was young, he was taught several things by his Father. His Father was a priest, but being in Westfall, he knew how to use a gun. It was practically something you HAD to know how to do, because so many of the bandits used guns in raids. He trained him how to draw a revolver, and fire off shots the quickest he could, while still aiming the gun the best he could. He was always taught to be a hard working man, the kind of man who could work all day in the fields on the hottest of hot days without breaking down. Yet, because Francis' Father had a very well established learning, Francis was schooled at home by his Father instead of attending the public school. He was taught so much more advanced math, reading, writing, and even financing that he could have easily passed into a higher learning, that of possibly a high-school student, by the time he was 13. He was getting taller, and he was getting larger. He practically lived off of meats and water, though not literally, of course. He build his bulk up and maintained it working the fields of the farm, earning his keep. It was a good life for a while. Though, what is one thing someone thinks of when they think of Westfall? Bandits. Bandits were common occurrence to the peoples of Westfall, and it was something they were all taught to deal with. Yet, hardly any of them had the guts to throw away their own lives, of course. After several wide-spread raids on several farmsteads around Westfall, Francis' family was growing poor. Almost all of their riches had been depleted, and they were in the middle of a depression. Therefore, Francis decided he would be the breadwinner of the family, but in his own way. He robbed almost everything he and his family consumed. He robbed food, money, and clothing from several people in Westfall. He felt guilt, but never thought he was doing the wrong thing. He was doing it for his family. Being a young boy, he knew not right from wrong. Yet, there was one thing he was aware of. The Defias. Even at a young age, he knew they were trouble. They were regular customers at his farm, taking most of their silverware and money. It was a rough life, and nobody could stand up to them. But, eventually, he knew what he had to do. He attempted to hone the skills his Pappy taught him, using the only thing ever handed down in that family: his old revolver. It was nothing pretty. Old and battered. Yet, it could do the trick just fine. How did he practice, one may ask? I'll tell you. It wasn't pretty. He went around and challenged other young, fit hooligans to a draw-off, though sometimes, it was real. If he knew the kid, as in, if he was friends with them, when he drew first, he wouldn't shoot. He'd not click the safety off and pull the trigger, saying, "Bang." The other kid would frown, knowing they lost, but at least they were still alive. All the other people Francis played this dangerous game with who didn't know him, most likely were severely injured or died. He knew this was wrong, for a fact, but over a while, he got used to death. Taking lives became common for him. He toughened his own mind, for his own good, of course. When he had finished facing nearly everyone who owned a gun in Westfall, he got a name for himself. He had never been out-drawn. Nobody could beat him. So, at the age of 17, he decided it was time for his ultimate revenge. Walking down the longest road he'd ever gone down, he went to Moonbrook. On the way there, he met a man in a red mask, who looked at the boy and knew what he was going to do. He recognized Francis. He offered Francis his own mask, as he was just about to leave the Defias, and winked at him. Francis tied the bandanna around his face and went incognito. He walked right in to Moonbrook, Defias members giving him a hard look for a few seconds, but he passed through anyways. They thought he was just a newbie. Though, they'd know that wasn't the case soon enough. Eventually, he found the group of three that had been tormenting his family for months, instantly pulling his revolver free and letting three shots rip through the air, killing them right where they stood. This, of course, brought him some attention. Quickly, more and more Defias swarmed around the young boy until he was surrounded with nearly 20 masks of bright red. Red as the blood, staining the dirt ridden cobblestone beneath his feet. Quickly, Francis drew his other revolver and killed as many Defias as he could, but to no avail. He killed 9 of the 20 that surrounded him, but eventually, he was swarmed. Over and over they shot and stabbed at him, beating his body and making sure he couldn't raise a fuss. All at once, they dragged his body back to the Deadmines and locked him up in chains where nobody could hear him scream. They clasped a wall chain to his leg and left him there for dead. Sometimes, they would bring him scraps, but they only kept him alive to beat him again and again. Eventually, they stuck a hot poker in his eye, ripping his eye out and searing it shut so no blood would come out. He barely survived this, as the pain almost killed him. Eventually, he began doing what he could to stay in shape. He trained himself what he could in there until he eventually grew strong enough to stand up again. They kept him there to dig in the mines until he died, so he did just that. Digging and digging toned his arms and upper body, making sure he wasn't just a weakling when he tried to run. Though, to escape, he needed to do one last thing. With a small knife in his pocket, he had to saw off his foot to slip the ankle chain around his leg. He attempted to stop the bleeding by heavily wrapping it in linen before he attempted escape. Taking a pickaxe from the wall, he slaughtered tens to twenties of Defias in the tunnel before he eventually snuck his way out. When he went back to his home, his family had left. Moved, to Alterac. He couldn't believe it. He'd been left alone. He then hobbled his way to Sentinel Hill, where he got proper medical treatment. He also presented all the Defias bandannas he had collected for a large bounty, taking his bounty money and leaving for Stormwind. He would grow up there for the rest of his life, though, from old wounds, he would eventually need to amputate his leg and find a replacement. A short while after, he met a man named Daxterion Sinclair. They became partners in crime, and have remained friends ever since. Even if they split apart, they eventually find each other once again. Francis has owned his company Turner's Arms for quite a while now. It was officially registered under him four and a half years ago, but never really grew until he partnered himself with Daxterion Sinclair. Soon enough, he was getting enough money to position several large and small factories around the Eastern Kingdoms. Most of his wealth is funneled towards mining out materials and mass producing products. He owns several shops which sell firearms publicly, such as his store in Stormwind called Francis' Firearms. It is positioned inside the Trade district. (ICly where the Empty Quiver is). His three largest factories are positioned as following: Westfall, Dun Morogh, and Hillsbrad Foothills. He owns seven smaller factories in the following: Stranglethorn Vale, Blasted Lands, Swamp of Sorrows, Loch Modan, Twilight Highlands, The Hinterlands, and Arathi Highlands. Something unknown to many people about Francis is that he used his middle name, Turner, as his fake last name for most of his life. His real last name is Steelbarrow, and that may surprise many to know that he is related to Flonz. Being at least ten years younger than Flonz, he never really got to know his older brother before he left from Westfall to join the military, but has been following in his footsteps for a very long time. He's finally caught up with him and has joined his coalition, swearing his sword and gun to his cause. (( Work in progress. )) Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Alliance Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Mortwake Trading Company Category:Criminals Category:Merchants Category:Stormwindian Category:Human